rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ozpin's Group
|Status = Inactive |Leaders = *Ozpin † |Members = *Qrow Branwen *Glynda Goodwitch *James Ironwood *Oscar Pine *Theodore |Former Members = *Leonardo Lionheart † *Raven Branwen |Theme = Ozpin-Theme }} Ozpin's Group (unofficial) consists of several individuals whose stated goals are keeping the people of Remnant safe from both the Grimm and other unseen threats to peace. Known members include Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen, General James Ironwood, Professor Theodore, and Oscar Pine. Leonardo Lionheart, the former Headmaster of Haven Academy, was a member of the group before he betrayed them and joined up with Salem out of fear for his own life. He was killed by Salem in the Battle of Haven for his failure and cowardice. Raven Branwen, Qrow's twin sister, was also a member of the group but ultimately left on her own accord to return to her tribe, believing that Salem can't be defeated and Ozpin's struggle against her was pointless. The group is called several names in the show. Whether it possesses an official name is still unknown. It is referred to as an "Inner Circle" by Qrow and as a "Brotherhood" by Ironwood. Key enemies of the inner circle include terrorists like the White Fang, the Creatures of Grimm, and Salem and her group. Background The group traces its origins back to the Maidens, wielders of enormous natural powers that have been passed down from one host to another for thousands of years. The Maidens, once common knowledge, became the target of power-hungry individuals who hoped to inherit their powers by killing them. Because of the danger of the Maidens' powers falling into the wrong hands, the group was formed in order to protect both the Maidens and Remnant. The group decided to keep the existence of the Maidens a secret from the world at large, allowing them to fade into legend and myth. History Present Day Centuries later, the duties of the group and the secrecy of the Maidens continue to be upheld by Ozpin and his allies, who aim to protect the people of Remnant from all threats. Ozpin, Ironwood and Lionheart are headmasters of Beacon, Atlas and Haven, respectively, and the headmaster of Shade is also mentioned in sharing their objective of protecting the world. Prior to the start of the series, Qrow was also sent on a reconnaissance mission into the wilderness outside the Kingdoms, taking him as far as the swamps of Mistral. On his mission, he sends the cryptic message "Queen has pawns", which gets the attention of both Ozpin and Ironwood. After returning from his reconnaissance mission, Qrow reports that things are getting "a lot scarier out there", with Grimm becoming more prevalent and tensions rising. He states that he was on the trail of someone who he believes was responsible for "Autumn's condition". Although the group shares a common goal, it is not without some discord. When Ironwood comes to Vale before the 40th Vytal Festival with a huge fleet of ships, this display is criticized by his brethren, who believe that such an act is indiscreet and would incite fear and worry within the populace, which would in turn attract the Grimm. While the general attempts to defend his actions, the other three members decide to move away from military strength and focus instead on finding their "guardian". Fall Maiden One of the current key threats the group is attempting to resolve is the theft of the Fall Maiden's powers, the first time a Maiden's powers have been forcibly extracted. Amber, the former Fall Maiden, was attacked by Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, who managed to steal a fraction of her powers and leave her in a comatose state. Qrow was able to rescue Amber at the last second, but was not able to catch her assailants or identify them. Amber was being kept alive through medical equipment provided by Atlas, preventing her full powers from passing to her assailant, but it is feared that she may die soon. The group decides to have a student at Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos, receive the powers of the Fall Maiden using experimental Atlesian technology to transfer Amber's Aura to Pyrrha. However, they are aware there is no guarantee of success, and the procedure might have unforeseen consequences on her identity. They bring her to the vault beneath Beacon, where Amber is kept, and ask her to decide whether she wishes to receive the Fall Maiden's powers before the end of the Vytal Festival. In "Heroes and Monsters", Vale comes under siege by Grimm and the White Fang in an attack orchestrated by Cinder and her allies. Pyrrha decides to undergo the transfer, heading to the vault beneath the school with Ozpin. Unfortunately, the procedure is interrupted when Cinder shoots an arrow into Amber's chest, which kills her and transfers the rest of her power to Cinder, establishing her as the new Fall Maiden. In "End of the Beginning", Ozpin battles the newly ascended Cinder in the vault beneath the school in a dazzling display of power. However, during the battle, Ozpin is killed and Cinder leaves the vault. Her plans are abruptly halted by Ruby Rose, when she unleashes a power that was lying within her. With Ozpin's whereabouts unknown, Qrow Branwen vows to continue his work, evidenced by his possession of The Long Memory. Glynda assists in the rebuilding of Vale, which was devastated from the Grimm attack. Ironwood, whose fleet is destroyed during the Battle of Beacon, returns to Atlas. Spring Maiden With Beacon Academy defunct and Salem's forces securing the powers of the Fall Maiden, the Relic of Knowledge and the Spring Maiden become the group's next objective to secure. Qrow meets with Raven Branwen in a tavern in Higanbana and insinuates that she has the Maiden. However, Raven avoids answering the question. In "The More the Merrier", Leonardo betrays the group by luring Qrow and Oscar Pine to Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Raven and Vernal, who are in Haven Academy to obtain the Relic of Knowledge. Qrow says that Leonardo also betrayed the Group by sending all of the Kingdom's Huntsmen to their deaths on missions on the behalf of Salem. In the ensuing battle, Yang retrieves the Relic of Knowledge after Raven opens the vault's chamber. However, Yang keeps Raven's status as Spring Maiden a secret when she rejoins the heroes. Members Former Members Trivia *All known members of the group are based on characters from The Wizard of Oz. Image Gallery V3 03 00085.png|The group overrules Ironwood. V3 06 Sad Pyrrha.png|Pyrrha with Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow V3 0600014.png V3 0600015.png|The vault under Beacon V3 0600021.png|Protectors of the world Category:Organizations Category:Ozpin's Group